


An Inconvenient Moment

by rufferto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kink, Lactation Kink, Loki has been told he's Jotun, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Loki is having a depressing day until Thor has a solutionOne shot Kinkmem fill for thorkikinkmeme.dreamwidth.org





	An Inconvenient Moment

It was the worst day of his entire life, Loki was certain.

Loki had never felt so utterly useless, it was completely unfair! After everything Odin and Frigga had revealed to him, and now this. 

His nerves were a jangled mess at best. Loki stared at his fingers in abject misery. What had he done to deserve this? His older brother Thor was out there at the tournament prancing around being adored by all! It wasn’t fair. He’d meant to join in the tournament and fight all the way up to the end but he was sitting here in his tent in despair.  His chest ached and the situation made it impossible for him to risk even being seen. Why?

He wiped angry tears from his eyes. His mother had warned him this might happen. She had implored him not to take part in the tournament but Thor had been bragging all damn month about it and he’d just couldn’t’ take it anymore. He wanted to take his older brother and slam his stupid arrogant face against a wall.

Not that Loki hated Thor, the situation was quite the opposite really and that was his worst problem until one hour ago.

He stared at his wet and sticky fingers and wondered why no magic was working. He sat on the meager bed in his tent and flushed. A guard was posted outside to stop anyone from interrupting him. Frustration boiled inside him. The day he’d found out about his true heritage was the day everything changed and now this.

He swallowed, nothing was working. His nipples ached no matter what he did. They ached and leaked the milky substance that Frigga had warned about. As if his life wasn’t complicated enough. He cursed and flopped onto the bed on his back, chest wet from the leakage. His legs wouldn’t stay closed. His cock was heavy and his thigh muscles were tight with a soreness he couldn’t explain. His ass was an entirely different story and he wasn’t going to think about it.

“I’m sorry, your highness. Prince Loki has expressly forbidden anyone to enter the tent. He’s lying down.” His guard was telling someone.

Your highness?

Loki sat up, winced and tried to scramble for his shirt.

“Stand aside! Loki!? Are you in there? Your name's on the list and the tournament is about to start soon!” Thor’s voice bellowed from outside the tent.

“I’m not feeling well, Thor! Go away!” 

More futile words were never spoken because the moment they were out of his lips Loki knew Thor would barge in. That was what his arrogant, boisterous, friendly and annoyingly compassionate older brother was like after all. 

Predictably, Thor stormed into the tent anyway.

Loki glared at Thor. “I asked you to leave.”

“I know, but are you alright? You’ve been talking about this tournament for--.” Thor’s brain sometimes took a few moments before it caught up with his eyes and this particular situation was no different.

“Did you get a good eyeful?” He demanded snidely. “Leave me the fuck alone, Thor.” Loki turned his back, shuddering at the intensity in Thor’s gaze. It was always like that with them and nothing ever happened. He was tired of those looks, and lived for those looks every day of his life. They meant something. They meant he wasn’t just the spare. They meant that someone loved him despite of the things he’d done. The way Thor looked at him sometimes made his heart stop.

This was different though. This look he couldn’t identify. He squirmed. “Will you stop fucking staring?” Loki gathered the shirt over his wet chest self-consciously.

Thor swallowed thickly. There was not even a remote attempt at dragging his eyes away from Loki’s partially covered chest. “A… are you….” He stammered out what might eventually be a question if it hadn’t already died of embarrassment.

Loki grunted. Usually when he received these looks from Thor, his brother would eventually find something to distract himself with. It never led anywhere. This was different.  Thor sat down beside him.

“Um…” Thor began again.

“It’s a Jotun thing,” Loki gave him an exasperated look. “Mother warned me it might be the time of year for it to happen but I didn’t believe her.”

“Can you stop it?” Thor thankfully didn’t ask anything about why it was happening.

“If I could stop it do you think I would be in my tent?” Loki shoved him in annoyance.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”  Thor’s eyes dropped down again to his chest, his neck and cheeks oddly flushed.

“Why would y--.” Loki stared. “Thor? What exactly do you mean by help?”  He tightened the shirt over his chest. He couldn’t help but notice the agitated way Thor was holding himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Thor insisted. “But I know what would help.”

“How can you know?” Loki found the idea incredulous.

“I’ve been with women when they…“ Thor gestured at Loki’s chest, blushing again.

Suddenly it was all too clear, but his pride was forcing the smirk.  “Brother…” Loki cocked his head to the side and laughed softly. “Is this a thing with you?”

“Shut-up!” Thor’s cheeks tinted and he shifted uncomfortably.

Loki’s eyes gleamed. Of all things, was this the one that he would finally get his brother to cave on? He let the shirt slip by accident. “Tell me what would help.”

Thor’s eyes were drawn to Loki’s engorged pink nipples, leaking fluid down his chest. “It has to be drawn out.” He clenched his fingers into fists on his thighs.

Loki knew he was on to something here, but he played dumb. “I have no child to do that.”

Thor exhaled nervously. “I could do it.”  He seemed to have a hard time meeting Loki’s eyes.

“I couldn’t possibly impose.” Loki pretended to be embarrassed by the idea and hoped the rest of the shirt hid his growing erection for a little while longer. He didn’t want to scare Thor away.

“It wouldn’t be an imposition.” Thor said quickly. “You’re my brother, of course I’d help you.”

Loki was having a hard time trying not to roll his eyes. “Oh, very well, if you think you can help.”  He slipped his shirt down all the way. He tried to adopt a nonchalant attitude as if his brother hadn’t just offered to suck his nipples dry and that it was a completely normal thing to do.

“Lean back,” Thor suggested.

“Are you an expert or something?” Loki’s eyebrows rose with mirth. He did as Thor instructed.

“Shut up,” Thor muttered and removed his breast plate.

Loki tried not to hiss or make any sounds of pleasure when Thor’s fingers lightly touched his sides. They were warm and large. He wondered how they would feel elsewhere and how he could encourage Thor to be more than helpful without outright asking him. They had skidded around this thing between them for years after all. He gazed at Thor under his lashes. “What are you going to-, oh!” gasped Loki.

Thor had pressed a thumb under one of his sore nipples. “Easy,” his brother said in a soft tone. He leaned down and took the nipple between his lips.

“Oh, f…” Loki hadn’t quite been expecting that. He writhed a little, pleasure washing over him. The truth was, he wasn’t very experienced. People tended to look at Thor, not him. Who wouldn’t? Thor was beautiful with his long golden hair, impressive physique and piercing blue eyes.

The suckling nearly threw him off the edge in a panic. He had meant to control the situation but this was too much. Thor was eagerly drinking the liquid coming from his nipples, lapping and sucking like it was his favorite drink in the whole world. Loki could never have imagined it.

Loki’s cock, however, was not to be ignored. He squirmed and reached to touch Thor, hold on to his shoulders. He almost dared to caress him but if he said anything, or did anything maybe Thor would stop. It wasn’t long before he was hard and aching and it was impossible to ignore and Norns, Thor was moving to his other nipple and he couldn’t think. A soft mewl escaped his lips before he could stop it. It was maddening! He’d never felt anything like this and he couldn’t react for fear of what Thor would do.

His fogged brain was present enough to register that Thor’s fingers were moving down his stomach. When they dipped into his pants without hesitation Loki let out a frustrated sound. That wasn’t where he needed Thor’s fingers, and more importantly, his cock.  His brain was also present enough to realize that his pants were getting pulled down and the aching nipple Thor had abandoned for the moment was still leaking. “Thor…” he whimpered, unable to protest even if he wanted to. He trembled and did nothing to stop his brother.

The fact that it was embarrassingly easy for Thor to palm his cock and get an immediate reaction made him even more agitated him. He came with a muffled cry while Thor was still sucking the milk from his nipple.

Miraculously, the leakage stopped.

Thor massaged his sore nipples a little while Loki came down from the high. His eyes were lowered and he didn’t quite meet his brother look. “Is that better?” He asked in a husky tone.

Loki hadn’t released his grip on Thor’s shoulders. “Much,” he nodded. “Thank you?” What was the right response? He didn’t know.

“Good, then you’ll be able to fight!” Thor’s smile was wide and pleased when he finally looked up. “Come on, get dressed,” he directed with an affectionate slap to Loki’s thigh. He was acting as if nothing monumental had just happened and Loki’s temper bubbled up.

“Are you just going to carry on l-like like nothing has happened?” Loki snapped, pulling his legs away from Thor as he strove to collect his tangled emotions.  He let Thor’s shoulders go too and grabbed his own shirt in order to shake it out. It was a damp mess.

“Of course not, but we have a tournament to finish.” Thor frowned very faintly. “We don’t have time to talk. Father will be livid if I don’t show up on the field.”

“Of course we wouldn’t want to disappoint Odin,” Loki groused, “or let everyone know what more of a freak I am.”

“Loki,” Thor put a large hand on the side of his neck. His thumb tucked under Loki’s chin as he usually did. “I’ll talk to you later about this, I promise.”

It was Loki’s turn to frown, there would be a feast and Thor would get drunk and be the subject of many attempts to woo him. He’d wind up in some slut’s bed as usual. “Whatever.” Loki used his magic to clean up his shirt and pulled it over his head. “I’ll be out shortly.” He waved a hand in a dismissive way.

Thor sighed and shook his head in resignation. “Fine.” He let go of Loki’s neck, turned his head, straightened himself and stalked out.

Loki worked his jaw, torn between anger, embarrassment and amusement. It appeared that he finally had a way to get his brother’s undivided attention. As he fixed himself up Loki realized how relaxed he felt which really wasn’t good when one was about to fight in a tournament. His body was alive and sensitive. His senses had sharpened and he felt amazing.

With a grin, he bound his hair back and put his armor back on.

He thought about the inevitable attention Thor was going to get later from women and the idea of his brother doing such things with anyone else did not please him.

“Loki!” Thor called impatiently, obviously waiting outside.

“Coming, brother.” Loki stretched like a pleased cat. He slipped a little dagger into a compartment in his armor. Should a fair maiden attempt to woo his brother later that evening, she would not succeed. Whatever that was, Loki wasn’t willing to let it go. He intended to use Thor’s newly discovered weakness to his advantage.

He sauntered out of the tent. “I feel much better now.” Loki told the guard and threw Thor a disarming smile. He held his head high as he walked off to the tournament field and chuckled to himself when he heard Thor swear.

It was going to be an amazing day after all.

*END*

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Lactation Kink before so forgive me if I have no idea what I am doing.


End file.
